


Affirmation

by edenbound



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Rivals to Lovers, they were never really enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: It isn't fair how gorgeous Seifer is like this, Squall thinks.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I still remember this fandom! 
> 
> This is a tiny, tiny thing that could basically fit in the nostalgia RP world me and my wife are playing with, except I seem to have taken over Squall's POV when Seifer is supposed to be my job. Oops. It also stands alone, but if you'd like to imagine this in the world I'm imagining it in: Seifer's been working on rebuilding things out of guilt after the war, and Squall's left Garden to join him. This is probably their second or third time having sex; Squall was on top previously, reducing Seifer to brainlessness. Turnabout is fair play.
> 
> And by the way, Seifer has freckles from the sun.

It isn't fair.

It isn't fair because Seifer is beautiful like this, a beam of sunset light darting between a chink in the curtains to land on his hair and turning it red-gold. It isn't fair because he isn't smirking now, isn't infuriating and easy to ignore but instead just as breathless as Squall, intent upon him and the way he looks. Squall is conscious of his own mussed hair, his panting open mouth, the flush he can feel prickling on his cheekbones, blooming down his chest. He's conscious of it all and then -- then he isn't, he's conscious of nothing but the thick push of Seifer's cock inside him, the way he stretches around him and the helpless noise Seifer makes. There's no air, and then Seifer's mouth is on his, making it worse, stealing his breath, clumsy open-mouthed kisses.

"Squall," he's saying, "Squall, fuck, we should -- we should have done this before, we should -- "

It's impossible to think. He can only clutch Seifer close, dig his nails into the back of Seifer's neck and try to kiss back, try to pretend he has one morsel of control left. One morsel of resistance to Seifer.

"Should've been doing this all the time," Seifer says, against his ear, "should've been doing it for years. Should've stayed in your dorm and fucked instead of going to that stupid exam. Should've dragged you out of Garden back then and -- "

It isn't fair because Seifer's not wrong. It isn't fair because it feels so good, and Squall knows that Seifer's got under his skin so far he'll never get rid of him now. Seifer's shoving his leg up and Squall's already moving just as he wants, and their bodies know one another, have always known each other. The look Seifer gives him as he holds himself up and starts to move faster above him, push into him harder -- it's the same look Seifer has given him across their locked blades, again and again. A challenge and an admission and a promise.

"I'm with you," he says, because he should have said it before. He yanks Seifer's head down to his, crushing their mouths together.

"I'm with you," Seifer echoes back, shoving deep into him and making the most helpless noise when he comes. 

It isn't fair that it's taken them this _long_.


End file.
